divtenterafandomcom-20200213-history
Divintera
Divintera Divintera is the name of the world home to Sukina, Atca, Tychon, Anthalia, and Zikenma. There are five major nations in the world that each have their own respective military might. These nations are Dhyla , Herand , North Rashorun , South Rashorun , and Essemit. While all of these nations struggle for power, they have combined their talents and created a global prison called Finute Corson , which houses the most dangerous criminals. Divintera is a world that is 50,000 years old. It is known for its magical energy that floats through the air and is harnessable by humans with the right training. It is also filled with many dangerous creatures, a reason why the deities created super-humans. 'Ancient History' While it is unknown how humans came into existance, at 25,000 BR humans discovered magic. After thousands of years of magic being passed down, two powerful beings managed to transcend their humanity, becoming immortal and gaining the ability to cross dimensions. These two beings became known as the first deities. One had mastery over Light magic and one had mastery over Dark magic, earning them the name Deity of Light and Deity of Darkness respectively. After some collaboration, the two Deities manage to forge an afterlife that catches spirits from dying bodies. They soon agree to make two seperate afterlifes since it becomes clear it will be difficult to manage with just one. Divintera had one large continent with only a few large islands off the coast. The first large civilization was known as Herand, which ruled the rest of the continents. A monarchy known as Herand began to help out its neighbors who eventually accepted Herand as their leader. Upon acquiring several allies, Herand began to refer to the continent as Grand Herand, though it is known as the Grand Continent across all the history books. 'Emerging Danger' While a small portion of the world had learned magic, much of it had not. Monsters begin to evolve, some becoming massive in size. The Deity of Light and the Deity of Darkness materialize to destroy a particularly large creature, but it is very taxing on their energy to change dimensions. Before too long, the threats are too numerous to keep up with. At 5,000 BR, a powerful magic wielder known as the Skull Mage begins to take over The Grand Continent and the Deities create the first two Angels in response. Two mortal beings are imbued with magical powers that enhance their strengths greatly. The two beings become known as the Angel of Light and Angel of Darkness. Their combined strength is enough to destroy the Skull Mage and bring peace back to the Grand Continent. The two Angels manage to keep the world safe until they die of old age. The Deities are forced to create two new Angels but this time they create a way for the powers to pass on, known as an Angel Pyre. Not long after, six less powerful Angels are created to help assist battling danger. These six Angels are referred to as the Elemental Angels. Their power increase is not as potent, but is less taxing overall. After a few hundred years, the Angel powers begin to find their way to some non-warrior types, some generations not seeing many of the Angels in years. The Deities instead opt to enhance the human race as it won't cause a power drain like the Angels had done before. At approximately 3,900 BR, the Deities create the first super-humans. They use up almost all of their power effectively enhancing 3% of the world's population with the ability to gain strength at an enhanced rate. The Deities choose successors after using the last of their strength to create a method of reincarnation. 'The Celestial War' At 1,421 BR, the Celestial War begins. A rather large part of the Grand Continent governed by Nigh Knay had become upset with Grand Herand and wished to defect from its rule. This greatly upset Grand Herand especially once it began to spark similar reactions from Rashorun. All eight Angels became involved in the war though on seperate sides. The war went on for ten years until in 1,431 BR, Grand Herand attempted to use a powerful weapon known as Ruin, the Continent Splitter. The weapon was fired at Nigh Knay but it was intercepted and deflected. Ruin was deflected into a battle that involved tens of thousands of soldiers as well as all eight Angels, killing all of those involved. The result of Ruin split Nigh Knay, Essemit, and Rashorun away from the Grand Continent, resulting in a devastating destruction of land and life. Lacking any means of aerial travel or reliable sea transport, the war ended. Nigh Knay, Essemit, and Rashorun all became their independent nations. Nigh Knay and Grand Herand were both looked down on for killing all the Angels, though Grand Herand received more of the blame for creating the weapon in the first place. Secretly, the first ever Mass Angel Pyre was held to transfer the powers of the Angels into new vessels. The new Dieties granted those involved immortality and tasked them with watching over the Angels, helping them learn their powers and explain their purpose to them when they needed it. These beings became known as Keepers. 'Civil Wars and the Diffusion of Magic' Following the appointment of two new Deities in 850 BR, a rather large group in Rashorun began claiming they could hear the voice of the Deity of Darkness. They began to rebel to the ideas of balance that had been prominent in Rashorun, causing a Civil War. The war ends in 855 BR with the rebels taking over the south end of Rashorun. The continent effectively becomes split into North Rashorun and South Rashorun, each becoming its own nation with different ideals. Meanwhile Nigh Knay has renamed its continent Dhyla, though Nigh Knay still rules the land. All eight Angel powers wind up in Dhyla due to the Mass Angel Pyre taking place on that continent. During 150 BR, the new Angel of Light happens upon a weapon used by his previous incarnation and learns to use its powers. He soon begins teaching this magic to the knights of Nigh Knay, forming the order of Paladins . At 130 BR, a Paladin buys the other Angel of Light weapon and learns its magic as well. He teaches it to others, though they forgo physical training to focus solely on the magical, forming the order of Mages. At 34 BR, a young boy rediscovers the Skull Mage's magic and begins to create a Baora Army. More to come... 'The War of Tradition' During 400 AR, Dhyla instates a democracy following its discovery of a new continent known as Tryan. Herand becomes offended when Dhyla begins to suggest every country follow their example. A war starts with Dhyla and Herand battling once again in 402 AR. South Rashorun aids Herand while North Rashorun comes to Dhyla's defense. Essemit remains neutral despite the numerous pleas for assistance. The war ends in 422 AR with Dhyla and North Rashorun victorious. Dhyla and North Rashorun decide not to force democracy on them as they feel it could start another war in the future.